


Head Over Heels

by Thevoidbetweenus



Series: Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Naruto RarePair Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevoidbetweenus/pseuds/Thevoidbetweenus
Summary: Shikamaru invites Naruto out for some ramen.  Alone.  For a candle lit dinner.Naruto doesn't seem to understand, at first.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731286
Comments: 16
Kudos: 240





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is for Naruto Rarepair Week 2020, fulfilling the prompt "The Moment Love Hits."
> 
> I hope you enjoy! This is one of my favorite Naruto rarepairs.

“Thanks for taking me out to get ramen, Shika! How’d you know it was my favorite?” Naruto attempts to smile at one of his dearest friends through a mouthful of noodles.

Shikamaru snorts, taking a sip from his glass of water. “Gee, Naruto. I’m not sure. It’s not like you’ve told just about everyone in Konoha that will listen to you how much you love Ichiraku’s.” Despite the sarcasm, his smile is warm.

“Say, why didn’t you invite Choji and Ino? Aren’t you guys like, always together?” The strangeness of Shikamaru inviting him to ramen and  _ paying  _ for it finally hits him. He sets his chopsticks down in favor of lifting the bowl to his lips to gulp down the broth.

Shikamaru squints at him, then crosses his arms, looking away. “You really have to ask that?’ 

He knows Naruto has to ask that. It doesn’t stop him from being incredulous. He’s probably going to have to spell it out -  _ what a drag. _

Naruto sets the bowl down once he’s finished, tilting his head. “What?”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” the Nara sighs, resting his elbows on the table. He’d even asked for a separate table  _ just for two _ , and a  _ romantically lit candle  _ for a centerpiece. Leave it to Naruto not to realize what was going on here.

If Shikamaru tried to tell you the moment he knew he was in love with his best friend, he’s not sure he could tell you. It crept up on him, wily enough to surprise even his strategic mind. Perhaps something he’s not proud of, but then, Naruto is just...like that. Warm, and kind, and hardly aware that everyone flocks to him like moths to a flame. He can hardly blame himself for being swept up.

Still. Having to admit that he intended this to be a  _ date _ ...it sounds troublesome.

Naruto looks at his companion, then to the candle between them, then to the utter lack of other people around them, then back to Shikamaru. “Shika…”

Shikamaru watches the gears turn in that blonde head, and can’t help but laugh. “Are you starting to get it, Naruto?” he asks, that soft smile returning to his lips as he inches a hand across the table.

Naruto blinks once, twice, then beams at him. “You should have just mentioned this was a date, ya know! I would’ve dressed nicer!” 

“Didn’t want you to feel like you had to do that,” Shikamaru replies, feeling his heart flutter (how embarrassing honestly, and yet he feels no shame) as Naruto bridges the gap, happily taking his hand and clasping it tightly. “It’s a date, not a formal event…I didn’t want to make it troublesome.”

“Spending time with you has never been troublesome, though,” Naruto points out, that silly grin not yet fading from his face. “Sorry I didn’t catch on sooner, ya know - I’d never really thought you were into anyone, other than maybe Temari.”

Shikamaru huffs. “Just because I don’t make it obvious doesn’t mean - ugh. Nevermind. It’s not important anyway,” he grumbles. “Temari is one of my best friends, sure, but I don’t really see her like that.”

“But you do see me like that?” Naruto asks, and the Nara could swear there’s a hint of mischief in his smile now.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Shikamaru teases, his cheeks warming as he meets Naruto’s eyes. 

Naruto laughs, warm and sweet and kind and it’s such a  _ Naruto  _ thing to do that Shikamaru can’t help but join in.

Maybe he spoke too soon. Maybe  _ this  _ is the moment he’s truly fallen for Naruto.

As the Uzumaki squeezes his hand tightly, eyes shining, Shikamaru is pretty sure he’s got it right this time.

He’s  _ totally  _ head-over-heels.


End file.
